Volume 2: Journey of Training (Chapter 02)
by Takeru Ishi
Summary: Chapter 2 of RWBY Volume 2: Journey of Training. The story takes place after Vol.2 and prequel of Vol. 3 of the series of RWBY.


Chapter 2

Right after opening the doors, you can hear the students chatter, the ceramic sounds made by spoons and forks that clanks on plates and the voices of the staffs inside who are managing the whole place. The cafeteria can accommodate 120 persons. At front of the menu, a lot of students are ordering their lunch standing in line. The pillars and the high ceilings are perfectly designed. The enormous tall windows can be seen at the sides and shows a great view of a beautiful scenery outside.

JNPR came inside the cafeteria.

"Mmmm… the smell…" Nora mentions while walking, savoring the aroma of the dishes.

"Ugh... I can't believe that we have a test quiz today. Man, I forgot to review! Oooohh, god!" Jaune shows a multitude of feelings to express his thoughts.

Afterwards, they search for a vacant table and occupy.

"Don't worry, Jaune. We can do that later." Pyrrha cheers Jaune and sits beside him.

"Yeah, worry about that later. We can't think and study well if our stomachs are empty. We have to eat more to have lots of energy!" Nora says as she poses, showing off her biceps.

Jaune nods as he follows the conversation and sits properly.

"Hey. I agree that you should eat first before you study but you shouldn't eat much. Especially junk foods." Ren advised.

"Right, Nora?" Ren looks at Nora and mentions her.

"Wha! Come on. Ha! It's nothing against my super metabolic buddies!" Nora replies, stands like a superhero and laughs.

"No, I mean eat healthy foods." Ren clears it to Nora.

"Fine. Fine." Nora replies as she fixes her posture and mess up Ren's hair after she sits.

"Nora.." Ren reacts and fixes his hair after.

"Anyway." Jaune gathers his team, "Guys, who's today? We can't go at the counter to order altogether. If we do that, we might lose our seats by the time we come back. Who wants to volunteer? In exchange, the one who's left will reserve the seats."

"Oooh. Nice strategy, Jaune.", Nora compliments.

Pyrrha is about to raise her hand but-

"Aye! Aye!" Nora raises her hands along with Ren's wrist.

"What the?" Ren gasps and expresses his emotion.

Pyrrha forfeits and leaves taking the orders to Nora and Ren instead.

"I'll have the usual." Jaune give his order to Nora.

"Hmm..." While looking at menu, "Mine's salad with lemon iced tea." Pyrrha give her's.

"OK. A usual for Jaune and salad with lemon iced tea for Pyrrha. Okay, got it!" Nora verifies their orders.

"Hmm... I wonder what will I order." Nora asks herself while looking at the menu that may get herself delightful.

Ren leans his head and coughs. "Healthy foods."

She grunts, "Okaay..." Nora replies and grab Ren's arm.

Ren gets excited from shock and asks, "What?"

"Hey. Come on, silly! Stand up! Time to order!" Nora take his whole body this time and stands up together.

Ren screams "Ahh!" pulled by Nora away from the table and drags into the line.

Jaune and Pyrrha laughs as they left out the scene.

While walking, Nora turns her sight back at Pyrrha and winks.

Pyrrha don't know what Nora is trying to say so she smiles instead as for her respond.

Moments after, Jaune returns back from being a worrywart himself about their upcoming test quiz and put his face on his palms.

"Jaune, don't be like that. There's still time and you can still review after this. And don't think you can't make it. If you want a tutor, I'm here willing to help you study." Pyrrha offers herself.

Jaune feels relieved and lifts his head. "Thanks. I'm really greatful that there's someone like you to count on. But I don't know how can I repay you for doing this for me." Jaune replied.

"No, you don't have to do that. It's nothing as long as I can help and make you happy. I'm doing this because I-" Pyrrha replies but the last part left unheard.

Suddenly, the door slams wide open and walls were instantly decorated with small cracks. Everyone gasps and looks at person who did it.

"Gimme food! Ahh! That smell!" Ruby yells as she enters the cafeteria, wagging her arms up and down.

Jaune returns his attention back at Pyrrha and asks. "What is it again, Pyrrha? Thanks to Ruby I didn't hear the last part."

She looks back at Jaune, "Oh. N-no, it's nothing. Nevermind that." Pyrrha stutterly replies.

"Stop it! You're making a scene!" Weiss grabs Ruby's both shoulders and tries to calm her down.

Yang and Blake starts to look for the tables available but they can't find one.

"The cafeteria's full. There are no tables left for us. Where are we going to eat?" Blake asks Yang.

"No, there's got to be somewhere." Yang replies as she looks around the cafeteria.

Pyrrha stands and waves her hand to let them join on their table.

"Over here."

Pyrrha shares their table with RWBY.

"Hey. What's... up.." Yang greets but slowly after she saw Jaune and Pyrrha are sitting pretty close together.

Jaune and Pyrrha saw Yang too and thought that she's having a wrong idea so they made a distance between themselves.

"Hi, guys! How are you?" Pyrrha greet and asks her as she acts like that scene didn't happen.

She understand what Pyrrha wants to say from her gestures and follows. "We're fine. Same as always. Oh. By the way, thank you for sharing your table to us." Yang replies, sits and appreciates their offer.

Pyrrha appreciates what Yang did. "You're welcome." Pyrrha greets back and smiles after.

"You know, I..." Yang change the topic and starts a new one as she sits.

After watching them talking, Jaune asks Ruby by doing hand gestures to come over.

Ruby notice him and asks. "What?"

Jaune made his eyes big and shush at her to made her stop asking. He takes her wrist and let her sit next to him.

"W-what are you doing?" Ruby asks while being pulled.

"Just sit." Jaune asks Ruby.

Jaune leans sideward, followed by his hand to cover. "What's with them?" Jaune whispers and use his eyes to point them out.

Ruby wonders and made an expression. "Huh?"

Whispering back, "I don't get them. I feel like they're talking about something other than what they're really talking about." Jaune asks.

"Oh, I get you." She chuckles. "You have to age more before you understand it. It's complicated. That's what we call "Girls' Talk". As you've said before, you heard them talking about the seats, right? But what their really talking about is different. It's like a code that contains hidden messages. Some are filled with gestures." Ruby whispers back.

"What?" His face shows he's confuse. "What are you talking about? You get me but I don't get you. What their really talking about is different? It's like a code? Hidden messages? Filled with gestures?" Jaune asks.

"See? I told you. I'm a girl so I know. But you-" She laughs. "You won't get it easily." She sighs. "I can't believe you're curious about this stuff." Ruby returns to her seat and talks in usual way.

"Whatever. You didn't even gave me a straight answer." Jaune comments and smudge his index finger at the table in circular motion.

"I already told you." Ruby chuckles. "Oh, Jaune." And grins after.

She looks at Jaune. "What's that?" Blake tries to join at their conversation.

"It's nothing. I just don't get what Ruby wants to say. She made it more complicated." Jaune looks at Blake and replies.

"I did not." Ruby said.

"Okay. I don't know what she'd said to you but I hope you'll get it someday." Blake cheers him up.

She chuckles again, "I wonder when." Ruby teases.

"Oh god." Jaune comments.

Blake looks somewhere and smiles because she heard their entire conversation.

After a previous topic, "I thought we're gonna be goners. If that happens, guess we have no other choice but to eat in the classroom." Yang said.

"Haha. Then good thing I saw you guys. Honestly, it's no big deal. You guys are my friends!" Pyrrha said.

"Awww. Come on here." Yang stands up and hugs Pyrrha.

Without knowing by others, Jaune switch his emotions quickly and blush. _"I'm jealous. I wish I can hug Pyrrha like that."_ He said to himself.

"Where are the others?" Blake asks Jaune out of his sense.

He screams. "Nora and Ren volunteered and took our orders. Over there, look. There they are." Jaune sweatly replies and points them at the end of the line.

Nora and Ren coincidentally looks back and notice them. They also wave their hands to greet.

Returning her sight to him, "Jaune, are you okay? You're sweating cold. Do you have fever?" Blake asks.

"Aaahhahaha... Nevermind me. I'm fine. Damn, why there are no fans in here?." Jaune replies while looking at the ceiling and made an excuse.

"What the heck?" Ruby complains and raises one of her eyebrows.

Ruby and Yang saw how long the line is.

She turns her eyes. "What now? Do we have to wait for the other students to finish ordering their lunch first?" Blake asks.

"No. Why don't you guys follow them? No one's after Nora and Ren, though." Weiss suggests as she sticks her eyes on the line.

After taking orders, "All right. I'm gonna order now." Yang stands and walks.

"Wait. I'm coming too." Ruby stands up and follow Yang. "I'll check what's their special for today. Strawberry milkshake?! Oh, I want one!" She pulls Yang, acting like a kid who's ready to get her treat badly.

Yang plays along and chuckles, "Easy."

Going back, Jaune glance Weiss while holding the menu book.

Weiss notice him and asks. "Jaune, What is it? Why are you looking like that?"

Still looking, "Nothing." Jaune replies and slightly lowers his head.

She stops reading her note, "Really? I feel you want to ask something to me." Weiss thoughts.

While waiting for the ordered meals, Blake and Pyrrha watch them.

"Seriously, it's nothing." Jaune hesitates and looks elsewhere.

"Really, Jaune. Come on, tell me. I don't bite." Weiss insists.

After setting his mind, "I'm sorry." Jaune apologize.

Weiss thinks for the ideas but nothing pops out. "For what?" She asks.

"About earlier?" Jaune informs, feeling guilty.

"Oh." "Jaune, it's fine. If you're asking about the incident and our confrontation earlier, there's no need to think about it. It's settled now." Weiss answers and appreciates his care but not in obvious way.

A bright ray of ease embrace Jaune. "Really? Cool! That's awesome. So, how'd you-"

"Okay. Enough of this. The Jaune I know came back." Weiss comments.

"Hey!" Jaune frowns.

Blake and Pyrrha chuckles as their reactions.

After waiting for 25 minutes, "Here. After decades, we finally ordered our meals!" Yang said while walking back.

The rest clears the surface of the table and pass the utensils to each other.

She grunts, "My arm is starting to numb!" Nora complains while putting the meals onto the table, one by one.

"Here, let me help." Ren place his tray on the table and help Nora.

After Blake gets her lunch in front of her, her craving eyes are quite shaking. She smells the aroma of the tuna she ordered and almost made herself drool in front of friends. With a quick reaction, she sips it back and close her lips.

"Blake, what's up? Is something wrong?" Yang asks.

Blake gasps, "No. Nothing, I'm fine." and shakes her head after.

"Okay." Yang said while handing the meals to others.

"Let's eat!"

All of them seat and eats together, sharing on one long table.

Everyone are enjoying eating their lunch.

"Oh! This is so delicious! This beef is so juicy!" Nora compliments the dish.

"Really? Can I have some?" Ruby asks.

"Sure. Why not? Here ya go." Nora replies and gives a portion of beef to Ruby.

"Yay! Thanks, Nora." Ruby appreciates and puts the beef into her mouth and chew.

Suddenly, a burst of light explodes inside Ruby's head that made loose her balance from the bench a bit.

"Mmm! I can't believe it! This is really delicious and juicy! The beef is so soft and it's easy to chew too!" Ruby was overwhelmed after she swallow.

After hearing the compliments, "Juicy beef? So soft and easy to chew? Hmm... I wonder what kind of boiling methods and what ingredients did they add or use for marinade. I'll ask the cook later." Ren's thoughts while eating.

"Here. You can have some pasta of mine too if you want." Ruby said as she gives an offer of appreciation.

Weiss watches Ruby and Nora sharing their lunches while eating. She pauses and wipes her lips with a table napkin and puts her utensils beside her plate.

Ruby and Nora notice that they're watched by Weiss.

 _"Whaf? Ish dur shomthing on ouw fasheesh?"_ Ruby asks while her mouth is full of pasta.

"Ruby, stop that. Chew it down first." Yang lectures.

Ruby chews and swallows, "Sorry."

"I'm sorry but, in our home, you can't share what you've picked on your plate to others." Weiss shares her table manners to everyone. "And what you did." She added as she point out using her fork.

"Is that so? Sharing is good, you know. Haven't you tried it?" Ruby asks while swirling her fork to get some pasta.

"No way. That's table manners. I lived this way so I can't just do it out of thought." Weiss replies.

"Come on. It's normal. It's a good symbol of friendship if you share yours to your friends. It makes me happy if I made a person happy too by giving my share even it is just a small portion." Yang teaches.

"You're right." Ren approves.

"Hey, Nora. Back when we're kids, I shared my chocolates with you. I'm surprised you ate al-" Ren tries to tell his childhood story but Nora stops him from talking by putting her spoon in his mouth.

"It's because I really accept you as my friend and treasure our friendship." Nora said.

Everyone chuckles at Ren and Nora's childhood memories. But Jaune felt different. He worries if Ren asks Nora to go out together and let down by her and turn Ren fall in friend-zone abyss forever.

"Ren, be careful of that zone! You'll get hurt!" Jaune's thoughts while drinking his soda.

"I don't know if it's good or bad since I haven't shared mine to others." Weiss answers.

"You can try that next time." Nora replies as she pulls out her spoon from Ren's mouth.

"I'll try." Weiss follows and finish her meal.

Everyone finished their lunches and rests for a while.

"Whoo! I love that steak! I wish I could eat it all day." She judges the dish. "Hey, Ren. Can you cook the same as that?" Nora asks.

"What? That steak?" He crosses his arms and thinks, "I'm not sure if I can fully grasp the same taste as that. There's a lot of spices and ingredients that I have to gather and analyze before I can cook that." Ren explains the list of ingredients and methods to Nora.

Seems Nora is not a fan of cooking and directly asks Ren straight to the point. So, she groans and slaps his back. "Cut it up. All I want to know is can you do it?"

He chuckles. "Of course, I can. It seems that all you can do in the end is to eat, huh?" Ren replies and teases Nora back.

"W-what? How dare you." Nora reacts and blushes from being embarrassed.

Everyone chuckles once more.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Ruby leans forward and asks after she notice something's wrong with him.

"What?" He returns back to his senses, placing his arm sideways on the table. Jaune replies back with uneasiness but acting calm, "Yes, I'm fine. Why'd you ask?"

"Nothing, you just look like you're worrying about something again like you did last time." Ruby guesses while she's eating her strawberry-flavored pudding.

" _D_ _é_ _j_ _à_ _vu_?" Nora asks as she puts her hands on the rear part of her head.

Ruby suddenly speculates something that may take a hit. "Wait, don't tell us someone's bullying you again after Cardin. Or... himself."

Pyrrha worries with a shade of anger and looks at him. "Again, Jaune?"

"No. It's not that." Jaune declines.

"Do you want to get your revenge? I'm ready. We'll strike back whenever you want." Yang supports Jaune.

"Yeah, let's bring it on." Nora follows.

"Wait, I think that's enough." Pyrrha declines Yang's revenge plan as she waves her head.

"Guys, have faith on Jaune. He can do it alone. Go, Jaune." Weiss encourage everyone, cheers him and returns herself back from reading her note.

"Weiss, thank you." Jaune sighs after.

"You're welcome." Weiss greets back without looking at him.

Jaune cries deep inside as for his reaction to Weiss.

"What's that?" Yang asks Weiss.

"This? It's Natural Science." Weiss shows it to Yang.

"Eww." Yang reacts and flees.

"What?" Weiss complains and widens her eyes.

"No, guys. Seriously, I'm fine. No one's bullying me." Jaune stands up and clears it to stop everyone speculate for other reasons.

"Then, what's it?" Ruby asks.

And he sits back, "I haven't review yet and we're going to take a test quiz later." Jaune reveals his true problem.

Ruby coughs, "That's it?" She pauses a bit and asks. "Really?"

Yang chuckles, "You should've said that earlier. Okay, since we're still vacant on our schedule and it's still break, why don't we head to library and review. How's that?" and suggests everyone to study.

"Of all people, you're the one who suggest everyone to study yet you're the one who's the laziest. Nice." Blake teases.

Yang straightens her back, chuckles and pauses for a while. "Wait. Professor Pete's test quiz is still tomorrow, right? Why bother thinking about it now?"

"Is that a joke?" Jaune asks.

"Right. We have one on History today. Don't you remember?" Blake replies.

Yang tries to remember. "Really?"

"Yes. Don't tell me you forgot that too." Blake asks.

"Crap. Seriously?" Yang asks back.

"You're funny, Yang." Jaune comments and laughs.

"Hey, I'm serious here." Yang complains.

After, they spend their time at the library and study altogether.


End file.
